Aventuras Mix!
by Locke-Dragon
Summary: Bien, es uno de mis primeros fics... no es 100 zelda, pero sale Link y Navi! xDD
1. Introduccion

Nota de autor:  
Bien... debo decirlo ._. no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de escribir... así que cualquier... CUALQUIER critica constructiva mándenmela a mi E-Mail: xtraidor@hotmail.com ... Así que si leen esto no olviden escribir =P  
  
Introducción: "La extraña luz"  
  
Era una hermosa tarde... en un pequeño pueblo llamado Kokiri... Kokiri Forest... en una casa-árbol de ese pueblo, dormía un niño, el niño tenia un traje verde que le quedaba justo a su medida(casi, pero CASI le quedaba pequeño), un gorro del mismo color verde, unos cabellos dorados y unas largas orejas... una pequeña luz con alas esta empujándolo  
  
-Link! Link! Despierta OoÓ!!!! -Le grito el hada al niño, Link... este empieza a abrir sus ojos, eran de un azul intenso  
  
-Ya Navi! Te escuche!!! -le grito Link al hada... llamada Navi - es domingo! Déjame dormir!  
  
-Pero si tienes que hablar con Zelda!!  
  
-O,O!!!! Se me había olvidado!!! Vamonos!!! -Link agarra a Navi con su mano y salta de su casa-árbol.... y se va corriendo al castillo de Hyrule, un gran, Gran castillo  
  
-Link!! No me sujetes tan fuerte!! Xox!!! -dijo Navi, que estaba totalmente aplastada con el puño de Link  
  
-Lo siento ^^U -la suelta y sigue corriendo  
  
Luego, después de cómo 30 minutos, Link llega al castillo de Hyrule, Link cada vez que lo veía lo encontraba mucho más grande, Link entro y converso con el guardia de la puerta, quien lo dejo entrar, cuando entro se encontró un con una niña de su misma edad... con los cabellos igual dorados, unos ojos celestes, igual con unas orejas puntiagudas orejas largas, una ropa muy larga, con una corona de oro, ella es la princesa Zelda...  
  
-Link!!! Viniste!! ^^ -le dijo Zelda saltando donde él y abrazándolo  
  
-Zelda! o!! Me estas asfixiando!  
  
-Lo siento ^^U, a sí.... te llame por que las Sagas me hablaron... me dijeron que una extraña fuerza estaba pasando por Hyrule, una fuerza muy, muy extraña... y quise llamarte para decirte que tengas mucho, mucho cuidado  
  
-Bien princesa... si es solo eso, iré a mi casa -Link se va para su casa... pero mientras estaba llegando a Hyrule field una extraña luz lo ciega...  
  
En el año 21xx... el ataque de los Mavericks descendía considerablemente después de derrotar a sigma por sexta vez, el grupo llamado Maverick Hunters(Cazadores de Mavericks), los soldados de Elite, X y Zero iban a buscar al Maverick más poderoso que existía en ese momento, sabiendo que con eso obtendrían una gran ventaja en esa guerra, aunque X no se sentía muy agradado con eso  
  
-Ríndete Sasble!! Estas rodeado no tienes escapatoria! -Le grito un robot rojo, con unos ojos fríos y azules, se le veía el cabello largo y dorado, con un sable de luz mano, gritándole en su a un robot verde, grande, con unos lentes oscuros que le tapaban los ojos, su casco impedía verle el cabello, sus manos tenía igual unas espadas de luz  
  
-Zero... no creo que deberías haberle gritado así... -le dijo un robot azul, con ojos azules, un casco con una gema roja, con su mano izquierda transformada a un tipo de cañón  
  
-X... esta es la ultima vez que harás esto cierto? Creo que tienes que disfrutar capturar al Maverick...  
  
-Solo quiero que terminen todas estas guerras... cuando esto termine lo disfrutare mucho más  
  
-Aaah X... nunca cambias...bien, pero primero debemos destruir este Maverick... -Zero en ese momento vio el lugar, un garaje muy grande, ese Maverick se había escondido -Sasble! No importa cuanto te escon... ARRGGG!!! -Sasble salió detrás de Zero dándole un sablazo  
  
-Zero!! Toma maldito!! -X dio un disparo contra Sasble destruyéndolo, pero la explosión hace que una extraña luz los ciegue...  
  
En el planeta de la bomba, en el escuadrón de la bomba, base secreta del escuadrón bomba numero B6, en una pequeña sala de ese escuadron se encontraba White Bomberman y Black Bomberman estaban viendo uno de sus antiguos videos... (CREO que no tengo que explicar como son, sierto?)  
  
-Jope! Black mira que videos tan viejos! -Dijo White Bomberman- Todavía de la época donde eras el... "Malo de la película"  
  
-si! Pero al final lograste meterme en la cárcel por robar bancos! Je, je!! Creo que nunca volveré a hacerlo, no me gusto estar en la cárcel, luego en el reformatorio y luego en el reformatorio bomba! -Dijo Black Bomberman - Pero creo que el nuevo, Max... ese podría hacer algo malo, no me agrada como mira  
  
-En eso tienes razón... pero recuerda que es la versión mas novedosa de los Bomberman's...  
  
-ósea ya somos obsoletos...  
  
-Eso parece... pronto nos remplazaran si no logramos obtener algún nuevo equipamiento...  
  
En ese momento entra a la sala un robot del mismo tamaño de los Bomberman's, era negro, con unas plateadas puntas en su cabeza, unos ojos azules, una capa negra-roja(un costado negra, el otro roja), su armadura simulaba algo parecido a una chaqueta. Ese era Bomberman Max...  
  
-Hola Max! -le dijo Bomberman, pero Max no responde, solo se sienta en el sofá donde estaba White y Black  
  
-Ire por algunos refrigerios...White, Max! No cambien de canal! -En ese momento Black sale de la habitación por unos momentos cuadno entra se da cuenta que estaba dando un Extra en las noticias- Justo ahora!!  
  
-Sssh... -lo callo Max  
  
-"Hemos querido informarles de que una extraña luz blanca a pasado por el planeta bomba, supuestamente tiene un gran poder... que hace en el planeta bomba, no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que si calculamos su velocidad llegara este mismo minuto a la base del escuadrón bomba B6, las personas ya han evacuado, pero dicen que Black, White y Maximus Bomberman están dentro..." -Ese fue el informe de la televisión antes que se cortara  
  
-Estamos fritos... -dijo White cuando una luz pasa enzima de ellos -- --  
Nota de autor(2):  
  
Jope! Corto sierto?? Bien, pues espero que les guste(Si es que por algo, leen esto), en este capitulo deje alguna incógnita??? Pues como dije, cualquier critica a mi E-mail: xtraidor@hotmail.com (Acepto de todo menos E- Mails cadena o Virus =P)  
  
En el proximo capitulo:  
  
Link y Navi se encuentran en un valle, X y Zero se encuentran con los Bomberman's pero su primera reacción no es... "Amigable"... Prox Cap: "Encuentros y enemistades" 


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentros y Enemistades

Capitulo 1: "Encuentro y enemistades"  
  
En la introducción nuestros personajes fueron rodeados en una extraña luz blanca, Link con Navi de Hyrule, X, Zero y los pedazos de Sasble de el año 21xx, y White, Black y Maximus(Max) Bomberman de el planeta Bomba.  
  
En un pequeño valle, se veía a un niño durmiendo, una Hada dormía en su cabeza. Link había sido transportado por una extraña fuerza, Zelda le había advertido de algo, pero el nunca supo que fue lo que ocurrió y pues, llego en ese lugar. Cuando Link despertó se da cuenta que no estaba en Hyrule, se levanta agarra a Navi y la pone en su hombro "Humm! Si! Podré molestarla por levantarme mas temprano que ella! Je je!" pensó Link, mientras tomaba su pequeña espada y su escudo y empesaba a caminar.  
  
En una ciudad, se ve una pila de Bomberman's arriba de Black, por que White y Max estaban arriba de el  
  
-... Odio que suceda esto... -Black ve hacia arriba, ve a sus 2 amigos encima de el, desmayados - je je! Puedo hacerles una pequeña bromita! -Black sale cuidadosamente de la pila, haciendo que ahora White estuviera abajo, pone una bomba y se aleja, hasta que la oye explotar  
  
X estaba viendo a los pedazos de Sasble, viéndolos con una mirada de furia, Sasble había atacado por la espalda a Zero, dejándolo muy herido e inconsciente, luego X agarra a Zero y mira el panorama, una ciudad, ¿acaso la explosión creo un impacto tan grande que hizo que llegaran a una ciudad? Imposible, no tenia daños, algo extraño sucedió, quedo caminando, toda la ciudad lo veían con extrañeza ¿nunca habían visto un Reploid? Pues no le importo demasiado, solo buscaba un lugar para reparar la armadura de su amigo, hasta que escucha una explosión  
  
-Que fue eso!? Bien, creo que me toca investigar, quisas sea un ataque de Mavericks! -dijo X dando un suspiro, luego empiesa a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los Bomberman's - Que hacen unos niños antenas jugando con bombas!?  
  
-A quien le llamas niño! -Le grito White mientras sostenia una bomba - No somos niños!  
  
-O si claro! Entonces diras que eres un adulto! Hasta ese parece mas viejo que tu -Apunta a Max - Tu pareces que necesitaras un pañal!  
  
-Mira, Soy un adulto, Me llamo Bomberman, White Bomberman! Y no lo olvides! Y si dices que hasta Max -apunta a Max - Es mas viejo que yo! Te equivocas! Yo fui creado muchos años antes!  
  
-Bomberman... Bomberman... Estoy analizando los datos... Encontrado datos, Bomber-Man, robot creado por el científico Albert Willy y el científico Tomas Ligth,,, pero no te pareces a la foto  
  
-¿? De que hablas! Yo no soy ese Bomberman! Bien, si quieres seguir insultándome pelearemos en algun lugar desierto...  
  
-Oigan, todavía estamos aquí... -los interrumpio Black - y no creo que sea buena idea pelear hasta no escuchar tu historia... ¿Qué tipo de robot eres?  
  
-Soy un Reploid, un Maverick hunter, vivo en utopia, en el año 21xx  
  
-Reploid? Mavericks? Utopia? EN EL AÑO 21XX!!? Oye viejo! No se de que hablas! -le dijo White - Mejor explícamelo con mas detalles  
  
Mientras Link estaba caminando Navi despierta, tenia hambre, mejor dicho tenia fatiga, ya no podia seguir caminando para encontrar a Hyrule, hasta que se le ocurrio que había llegado a otra dimensión  
  
-Navi, mira si encuentras comida... y sale de mi hombro ¬o¬ - le dijo Link a Navi con un aire de enojado mientras se sentaba cerca de un arbol para tomar sombra  
  
-Y por que no vas tu? Eh! Responde responde!! -dijo Navi mientras volaba histéricamente alrededor de Link  
  
-Por que e caminado toda la mañana y tu no has hecho nada, sencillo no? ¬¬  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien, ire yo  
  
En ese momento Link decide empesar a dormir otra vez  
  
X le estaba explicando a White sobre su civilización, el año 21xx, una epoca de Reploides, le explico sobre los Mavericks, le explico sobre Sigma  
  
-A si que Sigma es el lider de los Mavericks, es un virus e infecto cada cosa? Nunca escuche algo asi -dijo White con extrañeza  
  
-Seguramente, todo es culpa de Sigma  
  
-Lo dudo, por lo que cuentas, Sigma parece muy debil para hacer algo como esto, no creo k me costara mucho trabajo eliminarlo, 5 bombas rojas grandes y estaria eliminado  
  
-O si!? Yo e estado apunto de morir por esa cosa!  
  
-Lastima novato, no sabes lo que es una batalla  
  
-A no!!?  
  
-Aquí empesaron de nuevo -dijo Max, mirando para otro lado - no se por que tube que venir con estos... estos... estos idiotas! Pero, quisas venir aquí tenga una razon... -en ese momento Max mira al cielo, el fue construido con la mas nueva tecnología como un Bomberman superior al resto, casi no tenia sentimientos, para el solo existían las batallas para salvar al planeta bomba, el solo tenia un amigo, Drak, su dragón mascota, lo habia conocido en una guerra... ahora, en ese momento, no tenia a su amigo, solo a sus superiores en el escuadron, y en ese momento se sintio muy solo  
  
Navi ya había regresado con Link, llebaba algo de comida, luedo de que comieron, quisieron dirijirse al pueblo mas cercano posible, entonces, para encontrarlo, decidieron subir un monte, hay vieron una ciudad, entonces ve como aparece un ser azul y otro rojo en un lado, y en otro aparecian 3 niños, luego de ver a ellos con inquietud escucha que uno de los niños había hecho explotar una bomba... y deciden ir alla  
  
-Chicos, miren, una luz voladora -les dijo Black a White y a Max, exactamente, una luz volaba hacia alla, junto con un chico de traje verde...  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
Les gusto? Espero que si. Bueno, ya saben, cualquier critica, mandenmela a mi E-Mail, xtraidor@hotmail.com  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
Link y Navi se encuentran con X, Zero y los Bomberman, Zero es reparado, y algo extraño sucede  
  
Proximo capitulo: El destino de los heroes 


End file.
